The present invention relates generally to the field of transportation, and more specifically to a process for improving the traffic flow on roads that utilize lights and signage to control the flow of vehicles through intersections. It can also improve traffic flow on highways and freeways where lights and signage are reduced or non-existent.
While traffic lights work effectively to allow for the safe passage of vehicles through intersections, they have limited capabilities to manage traffic flow in their current configuration. Some traffic lights operate in response to detecting the relative traffic volume in the cross streets they regulate, providing a greater interval of time for vehicles to pass in proportion to the higher traffic load in one direction, with a shorter travel interval to the opposing traffic. However, even when traffic lights are optimally efficient to manage a difference in traffic flow on second by second needs basis, vehicles are necessarily stopped in lines at the traffic light for some period of time, creating traffic congestion.
Increasing population density has generated growing traffic congestion problems that increase air pollution and fuel inefficiency.
It is therefore the primary object is to reduce traffic congestion.
The idea of controlling traffic on expressways by timing lights is well known in the art. Simple traffic light coordination schemes that have previously been implemented do not have the ability to actively manage the speed and routing of traffic to eliminate the waste of stopped vehicles and ensure peak flow rates. Accordingly, the inability to better coordinate individual vehicle speeds on roads with intersections is a major cause of traffic congestion, air pollution, and fuel inefficiency.
The system described herein can provide for more fuel-efficient transportation on roads utilizing traffic lights and signage at intersections.
The system described herein can provide for more fuel-efficient transportation on freeways and roads without traffic lights, especially during periods of heavy traffic.
The system described herein can increase transportation system capacity with minimum capital cost and taking of land for infrastructure.
The system described herein can improve safety by more effectively regulating and coordinating the flow of traffic through intersections and on freeways.
Typical freeway traffic consists of vehicles traveling at self managed speeds. When freeway traffic increases, vehicles tend to bunch up in continuous and relatively regular spacing and the rate of speed decreases. In these cases, driver error or lag from driver reaction time is compounded as each vehicle in makes speed changes in series. It is counter-intuitive to manage freeway traffic so that vehicles are grouped in pods with larger spacing in between. However, it will be shown that, in the system described herein, this traffic flow method can alleviate traffic congestion and improve overall traffic flow.
Other aspects will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment is disclosed.
In accordance with one embodiment, there is disclosed a process for managing traffic on roads with and without intersections by enabling drivers and vehicle control systems to more effectively manage the speed of their vehicles to improve fuel efficiency and better coordinate traffic flow.
In one aspect, each vehicle is fitted with a device that times approaching traffic lights and relays information to the driver via a display that enables the driver to adjust the speed of the vehicle so that it reaches the intersection while the light is green. This knowledge helps the driver to manage vehicle speed so that he does not waste the time and energy to stop and wait for the light to change.
A secondary benefit is to help coordinate the speed of vehicles on freeways to maintain higher speeds during heavy traffic periods
Other benefits will be realized with the creation of new traffic laws to more effectively manage driver behavior so as to take advantage of the technology described herein.
The above and other objects, effects, features, and advantages will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.